Rampage
by 39CluesFan-Star
Summary: Amy Cahill. Everyone thinks they know the sensible girl who does things for the sake of her family. One day she wakes in a rampage. No one knows why.
1. Prologue

You may read this and discard it. That's fine just remember what you read.

Amy Cahill went on a rampage. Dan couldn't stop her. No one knew why she did this. No one. Not even Jake. One day she was fine the next day she wasn't. She never did something crazy like this. She was always a sensible girl. Always knowing what was right. Not this day...  
-

To read more you must review. If you don't you will awake on the same rampage as Amy did. -Star 


	2. Father's Day Jealousy

The day was normal. Amy Cahill felt fine. No one suspected a thing. She acted normal. Everything was normal. Nothing suspicious happened. Nothing to prepared them for what would happen. Something should've happen. No one would be prepared even if it did. Unfortunately everyone acted fine. That was suspicious. No one realized it was suspicious. Normally Ian complained about clothes. Natalie complained about tea time. Dan complained about ninjas? (I honestly don't know with Dan). Cara complained about 39addict101's Amian story. (Ha! Take that). Amy complained about library's not having enough books. Jake complained about Atticus being smart. Atticus complained about being related to Jake. But today no one complained. Not even me! Now usually I complain about people liking Amian instead of Carian and Jamy. Not today. Even Saladin wasn't mad about not getting red snapper. It was odd. But NO ONE noticed. Okay fine I noticed but still, they don't know me. Wait, why am I in the story? Really Star get a hold of yourself. Just take yourself out of the story. Okay...where was I? Oh yeah. Nothing seem suspicious when it should've. Everyone thought it was normal. Normal for no one to complain. Yeah that was the day. The day of normal. The day before the day of doom! (Couldn't help the reference.) The day no one bought twice about. The day...Okay now I'm just rambling. Let's get to the actual story about the day. I don't need to go further with the day, do I? I do? Okay fine. It was a Sunday. It was sunny. There were clouds here and there. Oh it was the middle of June. Father's Day to be exact. A day everyone loved. Well everyone except Amy and Dan Cahill. Usually they thanked Fiske. But this year the rest of the Cahills were having a celebration for Father's Day. This made Amy and Dan jealous. Now can I tell the story? Finally!

—-–-—-—-—

Story Time! (Sorry guys! A little voice in my head I call Star is super excited so, if something weird is in the story blame Star). Amy woke feeling sad. It was Father's Day. Usually she didn't worry about it, today she felt jealous. All the other clue hunters had dads and we're giving a big shout out to them. All at the same time. At the same place. All gathered together. Not even inviting Amy and Dan. How Rude! (Star!). They only invited those with dads. Even Natalie and Ian whose dad had disowned them, had been invited. Again, How Rude! (Star this is your last warning!). But for some reason Amy and Dan hadn't been invited when they treat their uncle Fiske like a dad. Oh well. Amy passed the thought to the back of her brain. It didn't matter.

Dan woke up feeling jealous. Wanting to kill the Cobras. Oh wait he always wanted to do that. Except sometimes he wanted to capture Natalie and kiss her to death. *Dan blushing.* Then he realized the Father's Day gathering he hadn't been invited to, when his girlfriend without a dad had. (Again Dan blushes.) He also passed it aside. He didn't care as long as Natalie still came over the next day. Ha ha Dan loves Natalie! (Star! #*$&#%*#$& ?. Uhem, sorry I had to lock Star up so she didn't bother us.). Again Dan didn't care.

—-—-—

"Happy Fathers Day!" Everyone at the Father's Day gathering cheered.

"Okay Ian I'm leaving, Natalie called to her brother. "I need to pick my outfit for seeing Dan tomorrow."

"Whatever dear sis. Do as you please. Just don't involve me with those Cahills." Ian shouldn't have said that.

Reveiw and you'll find out why.


	3. Monday 8:14 AM

The next day started normal. Everything was fine. Ian went back to complaining about clothes. Natalie about tea time. Dan about ninjas? (I still don't know). Cara about 39addict101's Amian story and how Star apparently gave her an idea. Amy about the library not having enough books. Jake about Atticus being smart. Atticus about being related to Jake. Me about Amian. Again why am I in this story? Star is so going to pay. Anyway. I was the only one who suspected something odd. It was the Monday after Father's Day. In June. It was cloudy, but not raining. A dreary, sad day. Maybe that's why. Why what? Star hold on, I was just getting to that. Let's tell the story so Star knows why.

—-—-—-—

Monday 8:14 AM.

"Amy," Nellie called up the stairs for the bazillionth time.

"I'll check on her," offered Jake who was over for breakfast.

"Thanks," Nellie replied.

Jake wandered up the stairs. He reached Amy's bedroom and opened the door slowly...

—-—-—-—

Whats going to happen? Star be quiet. I had to make a page break because of you! Oops! Now tell me what's going to happen. All right but you need to be quiet!

—-—-—-—

Amy wasn't in her bed. Jake found a note and brought it downstairs. He read aloud to everyone. "I'M sOrry for Not being At bReAkfast. My Purple sweAter Got stolEn!"

"Let me see that," Dan said. He grabbed the not and looked at it. "Look at the capital letters in weird places. E. I'm on a rampage. Amy's on a rampage."

"So," Nellie looked confused.

"Amy's going to tear down the town!" Atticus screamed.

—-—-—-—

Okay review or else!


	4. Amy's POV

Amy's POV

I tore through town. Looking for someone. I felt bad that I left Dan. He can't know what I need to do. Was my note enough? Did I clarify that I was on a rampage?. I hope they don't think I'm trying to find a purple sweater. If it was really about a sweater it could wait. This can't.

If you really want to know who I'm trying to find, figure these clues. Posh. Arrogant. Formal. Obsessed with clothes. Hates my cat. Calls me love. If you guess Ian Kabra, your correct. He...okay fine I slightly have a crush on him. I need him gone. Like out of the world. He...I blush, I stutter. He makes my life hard. I can't be around him. He's always over when Natalie comes over. I feel...its wierd, he makes me stutter, he makes me blush. I can't be here in the world with him. Either I go or he does.

 **Yeah! Kill me for adding a bit of Amian! Okay who goes Amy or Ian? Review with your choice. Please it shows me your reading!**


End file.
